


Red heads,Hot tempers

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, Other, Submission, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Two red heads:Elise and sofia get ready for a fight, Elise thinks she can dictate the pace in this fight but sofia has other plans for her  in a painful way





	Red heads,Hot tempers

Elise shook hands with Sofia, a women in her 30s and a red head like her,she was also of the ottoman empire.  
Sofia sported a confident smile on her face and sported yellowish gree sports bra and tights,showing of her legs,her bra showed some her cleavage and she begins to show it off.

 

Elise felt a bit defeated when she looked at her on breast,Elise streatches her legs glaring right at sofia,Elise tongue was in between her lips.

Sofia ruffing her hair,her teeth bites the outside of her bottom lip,grinning she hears the bell rand and both women circle the ring, Elise and sofia streatch their legs out a bit and sofia offers a Greco Roman knuckle lock and Elise abloges,locking her hands slowly with Sofia. Sofia moves close to Elise as her her breast were close to elise's face and pushes Elise to the corner and delivers chops to the chest of Elise and shoulder tackles and kicks the gut of elise.

"Anytime you like elise,it will only get worst."sofia said grining and showboat her stuff to Elise and stomps on her a few times before backing away, sofia uses her charm to distract the ref and pulls Elise to her and gose behind her and applies a sleeper hold.

 

Elise struggles and tries to touch the ropes but sofia moved her away giggling at Elise being outclassed and Elise growls in anger and gose to the ropes and slingshot sofia away a but sofia moves but backflips away and comes back with full Nelson applying pressure to the shoulders as Elise felt frustrated.

 

"Oh come on Elise, your supposed to break out."Sofia said with a mocking tone.elise slips away and applies a sleeper hold,sofia smiled and slips away quickly and applies a chicken wing arm lock and applies pressure on the arm and neck, and let's go and drops Elise on her butt.

 

And applies lotus lock cranks pressure on the arms and shoulders, Elise screamed in agony as tears stream from her eyes.

Sofia laughed as she yanks the arms and shoulders of Elise,a crackling noise was heard as elise screamed in pain,so being to sob in agony,Elise was dropped on her back,she whispered to herself she wanted to be done with but refused to give up.

 

Sofia smiles and holds out elise's legs drops 10 elbows on the left and right legs each and applies an inverted sharpshooter, cranking pressure on the legs,Elise had her face on the mat and her hair cover her face,she sobbed in pain,anger and frustration over sofia,but mostly because she was being outclassed and that she overestimated sofia's prowess.

Thinking it was a study pace match turned out to probably be a slaughter for sofia as she was the dominant submission expert.

 

"You are better then me,but I will never give up, I still have some fire left in me...........Somewhere."Elise said still in tears,sofia grins and let's her go, encourages Elise to fight.

Sofia watches elise get up using ropes for leverage while sofia was stroking her breast with her fingers waiting for elise to make a stand.


End file.
